The Unconditional
by Letizia Evans
Summary: Steve and Bucky lived an unforgettable night before Steve left to the army. Both are in love but are too scared to speak of it. And fear can sometimes be your best enemy... Fluff. Stucky.


"Steve, are you listening?" the blond's head turned to her friend, who looked at him with pursed lips.

"I'm sorry, Peggy what were you saying?" she rolled her eyes.

"I said don't forget to write often, silly, I want to know how you are going with your new teammates, if they treat you well and respect you, or I can go to give them a good one to do so" Steve chuckled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Peggy, I'll make sure to write often" he promised then anxiously looked around again and she sighed.

"Are you waiting for James?" Steve jumped and tried not to look guilty, Peggy narrowed her eyes "Do I want to know what happened after we left you at the bar?" the blond shook his head repeatedly and she rolled her eyes.

"First call for the flight to Afghanistan through the door A-" Steve tried not to look disappointed to hear the call.

"Well... I have to go" Peggy pursed her lips and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry he didn't came, Stevie" the blonde just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Take care of yourself, Peggy" he hugged her again and took his things, walking towards the boarding area. He presented his passport with his passage to the charge and let his luggage to be taken away. Steve was about to enter when he heard a scream.

"Steve!" the blond turned quickly his heartbit speed up hurriedly when he saw Bucky running. Suddenly, all the memories of the night before came to his head.

* * *

><p>Steve had never been more attracted to anyone in his life, he couldn't control his hands while trying to touch all he could of the tempting body of his friend; Bucky gasped and tightened his arms around his neck, tasting the inside of his mouth with desperation and desire. Steve grabbed him by the waist and lifted him into the wall, causing the brown-haired to tangled his legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together, rubbing their members still clothed, pulling low moans and groans.<p>

"Bucky..." Steve whispered against his neck, leaving kisses and bites on the tanned skin, Bucky groaned and his fingers began to quickly open the buttons of his shirt, nearly breaking it in his rush to feel his skin. Steve didn't hesitate to open his shirt in a strong pull, desperate to feel more skin "...I want you so much" he mumbled, leaving kisses on his left nipple, biting gently and running his tongue after, earning several drowned sighs.

"I need you... now..." Bucky whispered hoarsely, in excitement. Steve carried him to the bed, gently depositing it on the sheets, admiring the flush on his cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes and the red lips. It was an incredible vision "Steve..." the blond interrupted his call by deeply kissing him, rubbing his tongue against his and moaning with desire as his hands opened his pants and took them out, Bucky tried to help but the blond caught his hands, placing them over his head.

"Let me" he whispered against his lips, then quickly pulled his pants with the underwear and turned to Bucky, slowly pulling the only garment that was on his body. His mouth was immediately on the exposed skin, kissing the inside of his thighs, leaving red marks on his skin.

"Steve, please..." the blond smiled slightly and salivated his own finger, putting it carefully into himm. Bucky jumped and let out a long moan, clutching the sheet beneath his hands. Steve opened him with care and affection. Bucky, his friend... the person who had always been by his side, supporting him in everything. Steve had always thought he should desire silently, knowing he couldn't touch the skin that he always had around, he knew that leave to the army would be difficult, he couldn't commit to anyone, he ended hix relationship with Peggy when he enlisted and began training, now he'll go tomorrow. He had a farewell with his friends, having fun with each other and staying with Bucky alone at the end; his green eyes had something in them that had broken all of Steve's resistance and they had ended where they were now.

"Are you ready?" gently asked Steve, Bucky repeatedly nodded, groaning under his hands. The blond removed his fingers and lubricated himself with his saliva, stroking lightly before positioning at the entrance of the brown-haired. He entered him slowly, watching every gesture made to see if it hurts but Bucky just moaned brokenly, biting his lower lip, Steve couldn't resist leaning and kissing him passionately. Bucky wrapped his arms around his neck and put his legs around his waist, penetrating him until he was completely inside him. Steve had to take time to breathe, trying not to go crazy for the cozy warmth that enveloped him, trying to calm to not come right then.

"Please..." Steve didn't let him finish, beginning to move slowly in and out with increasing speed. Bucky gasped as he brushed his prostate, Steve took his legs in his arms and began to penetrate him strong and quickly, earning hoarse cries from him. The brown-haired arched in bed, mad with pleasure, his hands clutching the sheet so tightly that they seemed about to break, his mouth was open and his eyes shut tight.

"Look at me-look at me..." whispered Steve "Bucky..." the brown eyes opened and focused on his friend, catching him in his eyes, Steve knew that he wouldn't last. The blond started to fuck him hard, moving almost savagely on him but Bucky just wanted more, his words barely made sense, like those of Steve but he knows that are words of love that he wasn't supposed to be saying.

"Steve!" shouted Bucky, tensing and cumming in the middle of the two. Steve felt his inside close and he pressed again, penetrating once more before cumming so hard that his vision blanked for a moment. They both were lying alongside each other, gasping for air. Steve was going to open his mouth to speak but Bucky put his fingers on his lips, silencing him then he settled near him and slept, Steve followed him without much effort.

* * *

><p>Steve got out of his memories with a slight blush on his cheeks, he walked towards him and stopped a few steps, unsure of what to do.<p>

"You ... You weren't... going to say goodbye?" he asked in a breathless voice, his cheeks flushed with exertion and his hair messy for the wind. Steve had never found him more beautiful.

"I thought you were not coming..." Bucky smiled weakly.

"Me too" they both stared at each other, not daring to move a muscle.

"Second Call for the flight to Afghanistan through the door A-1" Steve fidgeted, scratching his neck.

"That's my call" he said, Bucky nodded.

"Of course, then... be careful" Steve nodded, Bucky twitched and extended his hand, Steve was surprised and shook it slightly, trying not to feel disappointed.

"See you, Bucky" the blond turned but a hand stopped him, Bucky had his eyes on his feet, moving uncomfortably.

"Come back soon" he murmured, unable to meet his eyes, Steve smiled. The blond pulled his hand and Bucky gasped in surprise, impacting softly against his chest, his eyes were wide and he didn't know what to do.

"'I'll try to come back soon" Steve whispered in his ear and Bucky nodded, burying his face in his neck, inhaling the scent of sun and masculinity that was so typical of Steve.

"Last Call for the flight to Afghanistan through the door A-1" Steve and Bucky reluctantly parted and looked each other into their eyes. Steve gave him a slight smile that Bucky corresponded shakily and walked away, leaving him alone in the waiting room. Bucky didn't move for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Steve:<em>

_I hope everything is going well in the army. Bobbi, Jessica and Peggy have been trying to get out of me what happened in the bar that night but I've been hiding behind Loki so they'll never know. I've been transfered to Sharon's area recently so we are now working together on the comic to be presented in two weeks, it is very exciting._

_It's been just a week since you left but everyone already misses you here, Thor no longer has a team mate for the gym and had tried to make supply your place. It didn't work out._

_I hope you had a good first week, stay safe._

_Bucky. "_

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Bucky:<em>

_Thanks, everything is going well here. Don't let the girls harass you, it will be worse if they know the truth, Jess also tried to get it out to me but it didn't work, let Loki protect you, then I'll send him a thank you gift. Glad to hear about your work, your drawings are very good and Sharon is good at what she does, I'm sure your comic would be amazing. Will you send me one when it comes out?_

_I miss you too, you poor personn, Thor sometimes doesn't measure his strength, you should had send him with Victor, he can maintain the same level even if it doesn't appears that way._

_I hope you are well. I will try everything I can._

_Steve. "_

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Steve:<em>

_Loki has moved into my apartment, he had a big fight with his brother and they aren't in speaking terms, I'm not sure what happened but it seems to have been something serious. The comic is progressing very well, Sharon and I are almost done with the comic, it's about a Navy captain, what do you think? When we publish it, I'll send the first copy to you to give us your opinion._

_You were right about Victor and Thor, the man is thin but knows how to keep the weight, that's for sure._

_Stay keeping safe, we want you back in one piece._

_Bucky. "_

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Bucky:<em>

_I'm sorry it took so long to respond, we are moving to another base and the correspondence was slow to get here. Sorry to hear about Loki and Thor, I hope everything is resolved between them, they both love each other but sometimes their tempers get the better of them. I look forward to see the comic, my new colleagues also want to see them, one of them, Clint, is a fan of comics and want to read the one you will send._

_I'm glad they're friends now, so you can relax and you won't be forced to stand all the exercises Thor always does, sometimes I think it is exceeded. _

_I'll return well, that I can promise you. Take care of yourself. _

_Steve. "_

* * *

><p>"Letter for Stevie!" Tony said, and in half a second, Steve had already moved towards him and had already removed the letter from his hands. Tony whistled "I bet anything that is Bucky again"<p>

"That's already quite obvious, Stark" replied Natasha, she sits on her small bed. Steve was reading the letter and had thrown to Clint the comic.

"This looks amazing!" he whispered in awe, as he read it. "Almirant America" was called the comic and the guy in the front looked a lot like Steve.

"I think someone is in love" cooed Tony, approaching where the blond was.

"I'm not in love" Steve said with a small pout, his eyes still fixed on the letter.

"Steve, you spend your time waiting for your letters and when they get here, you answer them immediately" Natasha said, looking at the blond.

"Aside from the silly smile on your face you when they arrive, seriously, I'm scared" Tony joked, getting a nudge from blond.

"I can't be in love with him" replied the blond, looking away.

"Why not?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you see it, Tony? We are the exploration group, every time we go to secure a place, there's a danger of not returning here because we don't know what to expect in this new territory. What if I tell what I feel to Bucky and die? I could never cause him this pain... Besides, I don't think he's in love with me"

"Oh, come on, Steve, he writes every week and always answer all your cards, he's dying for you" Clint said, still reading.

"He's my friend, friends also do that" Tony, Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, leave him alone" said Bruce, from where he sat reading a book, his kind eyes focused on Steve "I know what you mean, Steve and it's your decision to be with Bucky or not"

"Thank you, Bruce" said the blond sincerely.

"Then this means you won't invite him the Dance of Peace?" Steve bit his lip uncertainly.

"No... I don't know..." he answered vaguely before leaving to answer the letter in peace.

* * *

><p>"Bucky, I bought breakfast" Loki said, as he walked with two coffees and a bag of donnas, Bucky was accommodated in the sofa with the last letter of Steve in his hands and a small notebook on his lap "Still haven't answered him?"<p>

"I don't know what to tell!" exclaimed the brown-haired in frustration.

"About what?"

"There's a dance, he will be here in a week, he'll just be here for the day but it falls on the same date as the official launch of the comic which we have worked so hard for"

"Oh... what will you say, then?" Loki said, handing him his coffee, the brown-haired drank and sighed.

"I have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Steve was nervous, everyone came in their official uniforms and the dance had just begun, Clint was dancing with Bobbi (Steve had no idea they knew each other), Bruce and Natasha had decided to dance together and Tony was with Loki, Steve knew that they had a somewhat complicated relationship (none of them wanted to commit) but to the blond it seemed silly, it was obvious they were in love. Steve began to move his neck to see if Bucky came, he hadn't responded to his last letter but maybe it was because he was coming back annd he had been unable to receive it. He seemed to see something close to the door and his heart raced as a little smile took his face, he moved trying not to run but he stepped back when the man turned and it wasn't Bucky who he was seeing. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned, hopeful but he had to hide the disappointment when he met Peggy there. He didn't do a good job because the brunette crossed her arms, a wounded shine on her eyes.<p>

"Wow... and here I thought you'd be happy to see me" she said with a small pout, trying to hide her pain.

"Peggy... I wasn't expecting you" the blond said, composing a smile and hugging her friend.

"You were expecting Bucky, I know, but today is the official launch of his comic and he couldn't come, he and Sharon are there now"

"Oh, I see" he said feeling sad but smiling as well.

"Let's dance" the brunette said, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Natasha raised an eyebrow when he saw him and Loki slightly pursed his lips, he had never liked Peggy (maybe because she was the only one that stops him when he makes his jokes) "Bucky was really sorry for not being here"

"Never mind, I get it, his comic is very important to him, he has worked on it for many months" Steve replied, guiding her as they danced a waltz.

"Your... are in love with him?" the brunette asked softly.

"No, I... I just... I..." Steve stammered and she smiled sadly.

"You know you can tell anything, right?" Steve nodded "Did you talked about this?"

"No... I don't know how I feel about him, or if he has feelings for me"

"Did you promised him something when you left?"

"No, you know I don't want to commit to anyone, Peggy, my job is very risky" she nodded, he knew why Steve had left.

"Then don't illusionate him, Steve, tell him when you can face to face" the blond bit his lip.

"Your think he has feelings for me?" Peggy was going to respond but she saw someone over Steve's the shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Bucky..." Steve turned quickly and looked at the brown-haired standing at the door of the room, he seemed agitated but his hard gaze was fixed on them, then he turned abruptly, leaving. Steve let go Peggy quickly and went after him, catching him just a few feet away.

"Bucky, wait!" exclaimed Steve, grabbing his arm, the brown-haired released quickly, without looking at him.

"You should have gone, Steve, this is your dance, you should continue to enjoy it" he with a cold voice.

"I... Peggy..."

"I do not want to know" cut the brown-haired, looking at him briefly. Steve was frustrated and annoyed.

"It doesn't have to bother you, we were just dancing"

"I'm not upset, I just don't want to know" replied the brown-haired" it's not my business if you and Peggy are back or not, you should know what you do"

"You sound as if you're jealous" Steve said, staring at him.

"Why should I be jealous?" Bucky asked with a soft voice that always represented danger but Steve ignored him.

"I don't know, Bucky"

"Really, you do not know?"

"No, because you and I are nothing, after all"

"Oh, sure, that night was nothing, totally" the brown-haired said sarcastically and Steve clenched his fists.

"It was a casual night, I never promised you anything" Bucky stepped back and stared.

"When did I asked you for a promise, Steve?" he replied coldly "I never expected anything from you and I don't now, it's obvious that what happened was a mistake that I won't make again. Goodbye, Steve" he said, turning around and running out. Steve felt his heart fell.

"Bucky, wait!" he ran behind him but it was too late, Bucky had climbed into a taxi and was gone.

"You're a fool" Steve turned and a fist slammed into his face, making him stagger.

"Loki, stop" Tony said, taking him by the shoulders and moving him away from Steve, his green eyes were completely lit with fury. Steve touched his cheek, he knew he deserved the blow, he was a complete idiot. How could he had say all those things when he really...? Really... He was actually in love with him. His breath suttered and he felt a hand on his shoulder, Natasha looked at him with a strange gentleness in her eyes.

"Come on, I think you need to rest" the redhead said, taking him out of there. That night, while sitting in the bed of his hotel, he reclaimed himself a thousand times how stupid he had been, hating himself and remembering again and again the surprised and disappointed face of Bucky before he left. He would apologize, he had to earn his forgiveness anyway because he couldn't live knowing that Bucky hated him, no matter if he didn't loved him, he just didn't wanted the person he loved to hate him, he couldn't stand it.

* * *

><p>"I brought your favorite donna" Loki said, putting the candy in the table, in front of where Bucky had settled.<p>

"Thank you" he muttered, shrugging more into the sofa and covering up his head. Loki sighed.

"Come on, honey, you can't be sad" the raven-haired said, gently uncovering him, Bucky tried to glare at him but he only managed to look like a child with a tantrum.

"I can be sad all I want" he said petulantly and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Rogers Is an idiot and I hit him for you, what else do you want?" Bucky smiled slightly, he was shocked when he was told that Loki had beaten Steve but he thanked his friend for protecting him.

"It's just that..." he sighed "I think I'm in love with him" he admitted weakly, Loki's eyes softened and he hugged his friend against his chest, the brown eyes tightly closed.

"Everything will be fine, Bucky, you'll see" he said and the brown-haired let his friend comfort him.

* * *

><p>Steve was beginning to get desperate, he had sent several letters to Bucky, apologizing for the stupidity that he did but the brown-haired hadn't replied even once. What if he never speaks to him again? What if he hated him for all eternity?<p>

"You're being dramatic" Natasha said, without looking up from her magazine.

"But I haven't said anything" the blond replied defensively.

"No need to, it is written all over your face" the redhead replied, rolling her eyes.

"That is not true" the blond protested weakly, Natasha was about to answer when Tony and the others entered.

"It's time to go, are you ready?" Natasha and Steve nodded, grabbing their backpacks and weapons to go.

Steve was very frustrated, and that's what he'll say hours later, maybe that's why he didn't noticed the small signs that they were exploring a site that wasn't completely empty. Everything became an inferno in a moment, shooting everywhere, running for cover and trying not to shoot your teammates while firing at his enemies. Natasha had told him he had to get out before they were completely surrounded, Clint and her had been having the sides clean while Steve, Bruce and Tony opened a way out of the place. The problem of fleeing faster, is that you can't see what direction you are going and soon they found themselves in the middle of the desert without the slightest idea how to return to the main camp.

"Well... shit" mused Tony and they couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Bucky greeted as he entered, his voice joking. He heard a small sob and he immediately looked toward Loki who was sitting in the sofa, with Thor at his side, holding him by the shoulders "Loki what's wrong? You don't feel good?" Loki bit his lip, his eyes full of tears and handed him a letter. It had the official seal of the army, Bucky quickly read the empty words and froze. <em>Officially lost<em> the paper said. Steve and the others had been reported missing.

"Oh my God..." he whispered, falling to his friend's side.

"Pe-Pepper came to me with this a few hours ago... she says-says that they found their tents and some of their things but no trace of them. Also... there were signs of a struggle, an ambush, it seems... it's been five days and haven't found... it se-seems that they don't haven them..." Bucky couldn't react, he sat still with a lost gaze, his hands clutching the letter between his fingers "Bucky, what am I going to do without Tony? He's an idiot but... I love him..." Bucky slightly turned to his friend and hugged him, saying nothing, he couldn't leave his shock, his mind just going over and over again how he didn't answered Steve's letters, how he didn't accepted his apology.

"He'll be fine, Loki, they will be well" Thor said, trying vainly to comfort his brother. Bucky was just silent.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping us" Bruce said, talking to the kind people who received them at their home after a week of wandering in the desert. They all were more or less okay, Natasha had been grazed by a bullet in the arm and Steve had a bullet wound in the leg, he had managed to control it but he would need to be cured the moment they reach a hospital, the others were slightly burned and dehydrated but whole, they had already contacted their division and would come to pick them up soon.<p>

"It's nothing, we have always helped the soldiers, they have been very helpful too" said the brunette, nodding. All gave their thanks when the car finally came and left, wanting a bath and some rest. All were taken on a plane back home, Steve and Natasha were sent to the hospital that already had everything ready for when they arrived. Steve had to undergo surgery to take out the bullet and to heal the wound, thankfully it hadn't touched anything of importance, he would have to go through therapy but there was a good chance that his leg would be fully recovered. He was lying on his bed, resting when someone opened the door unexpectedly. Steve felt his heart pounding when he saw Bucky at the door.

"Bucky..."

"You're a fool" the brown-haired said, clenching his fists, Steve felt his heart ache.

"Bucky, I'm sorry... what happened..." Bucky didn't let him finish, he walked toward him in great strides and kissed him desperately, Steve kissed him in the same way, squeezing him against his body. The brow-haired separeated, breathing heavily and rested his forehead against the blond's.

"No need to apologize, just don't ever go away, okay?" His voice trying to sound harsh but only felt desperate and agitated.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..." Steve muttered, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, before finally kissing his mouth gently.

"I'm in love with you" gasped Bucky and Steve never thought he could feel happier.

"I am too, I'm sorry it took so long to tell you" the brown-haired smirked, shook his head and kissed him again. Everything would be fine now, they will make it work and won't let that fear get in the way of what they felt again.

* * *

><p>Little silly thing here! :)<p> 


End file.
